


Sky Entertainment

by cat_herondale



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Girl Power, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_herondale/pseuds/cat_herondale
Summary: The reader is a well respected CEO of an international music production company. She got the idea to create the company in college, around the time she met Changkyun They became very fast friends and basically part of each other's family. The two of them had even helped each other improve the other's fluency in the other language. When they do reconnect they are both doing great in their fields. Changkyun ends up introducing her to all his bandmates and she and Jooheon hit it off very well.This is just meant to be a cute, short series.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first attempt at writing a story so I’d appreciate any feedback you may have.  
> I do have a disclaimer though: in this story Wonho never left the group, Jooheon isn’t taking a break, and some aspects of the boys lives/families/interests might be different since I am not as familiar with those aspects of the boys lives. 
> 
> This is just a cute little story of the reader and boys getting together and having some fun.

“Oh, I try and I try  
To be a man but sometimes  
If I breathe it's alright  
Some things don't change  
I'm still learning to lo-”

Y/N jumped in her seat as Halsey’s voice was abruptly stopped by Y/N’s headphones being pulled off her head. As soon as she realized who had stopped the music she pouted at her assistant, Thomas, who just smirked down at her. 

“Tom! I thought you went home,” she said while looking up.

“I just finished up some work. Why are you still here? I thought we agreed two hours ago that you needed to leave and find something to eat.”

“Wait, wait, wait. That wasn’t two hours ago. It couldn’t have been,” Y/N said in disbelief. She knew she was working a little longer than planned, but she couldn’t grasp that that much time had passed. Glancing at the time on the top corner of the screen she saw it was about 9:30PM. “Wow, it really has been two hours,” she practically mumbled.

“See?” Tom teased her. “You’re lucky Anna is visiting her parents right now or she would have marched right into our offices and pulled us to a restaurant” he said with a little smile on his face while talking about his fiancée. 

“Oh god I can see it now. She’d just look at us with her hands on her hips before marching over to the desks and grabbing us by our ears. Why is it always the ears with her?” At this point Tom was just laughing because he knew it was true. He’d known Anna for seven years and he had long since lost count of how many times she had barged into his work to make sure he was taking care of himself. Of course it only got worse once she and Y/N became friends. They had hit it off rather quickly and saw that Tom wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the founder and CEO of Sky Entertainment was a young woman who often forgot to take care of her own basic needs, like eating meals. 

“Now that we’ve confirmed I’m not lying to you, why don’t you pack up your things and I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Okay. You’re so pushy. I can replace you, you know?” Y/N said before sticking her tongue out at her. 

This made Tom chuckle. “Just go home Y/N/N. Want me to order you some food so it gets to your apartment a little after you? 

“That actually sounds like a lovely idea. Surprise me with whatever you decide to order.” The two of them walked in silence for a little while. Both of them lost in thought. 

Y/N had to finish going over different international groups that wanted to work with artists signed on with Sky Entertainment. She had built this company up from the ground after deciding she wanted to be a part of the music industry. Now it was one of the largest music companies that the world had seen. Different groups from all over the world wanted to partner with Sky and even though the company has grown, she still makes all of the final decisions on who is offered contracts and who works with whom. 

Tom was going over tomorrow’s schedule in his head. It looked like a busy day full of interviews with the press. He was happy to do it though. It took a while for Y/N to trust him with the press, but he had a knack for it. There were also a lot of good reviews that came from having a 6’ 2” British man with red hair and green eyes promote the company as internationally reaching. He thought it was just because he has an accent that they got all the positive reviews, but Y/N laughed and said it could be because he looked like the actor who plays Marvel’s Loki. 

Right as the two of them were reaching Y/N’s car her phone chimes. It was a text from an old college, Changkyun, that read “Hey! It looks like I’ll be in LA next week. Are you still there? Would you wanna get together and catch up?” After reading this she turned to Tom and said, “It looks like I might meet up with an old friend next week. Think it’s possible to keep my schedule kind of light?”

“Sure thing,” he responded while holding the car door open for her as she sat down. “Just promise me you’ll eat the food I order.”

“I will, thanks,” With that Tom closed her door and sent her on her way.

In the Starship Entertainment dorms

It had been a long day. Changkyun and Jooheon had spent the entire day in the recording studio working on lyrics for a new album. They were both mentally exhausted and just happy to be back at the dorms. Hopefully there will be some of Kihyun’s cooking left over for them to grab. As the two rappers were raiding the fridge for something to eat their band leader, Shownu, walked in.

“Hey! The two of you just missed an announcement. Apparently we are going to Los Angeles, California for some promotional interviews next week. It sounds like we will have a little bit of free time there so pack your bathing suits.”

Changkyun lit up at this. He remembered an old friend talked about how she was going to be moving there a while back and thought this could be the perfect opportunity to catch up. He immediately pulled out his phone and typed, “Hey! It looks like I’ll be in LA next week. Are you still there? Would you wanna get together and catch up?” and hit send.


	2. The Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun introduces some of his bandmates to Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: Your name  
> Y/N/N: Your nickname  
> Y/L/N: Your last name

"Today’s the day," Y/N thought as she started getting ready. "Today I get to see Oppa again. I wonder if he’s changed as much as I have since college. It’ll be interesting to see how his English has progressed too. Oh and I need to make sure to ask about Imo, it’s been too long since I’ve seen her."  
Having finished up drying her hair and applying her base makeup Y/N walked out of the bathroom and into her closet. Seeing how today was supposed to be nice and sunny she opted for a plain white v-neck t shirt, some black paper pants with white vertical stripes, and finished up the outfit with some white slip on keds. Next she heads back into the bathroom to put half of her hair into a messy bun, add some little golden vine earrings, golden eyeshadow with mascara and her favorite Teddy Bear lipstick from Mac. Once she grabbed her messenger bag and a denim jacket she was ready to go. And with that she headed out of her apartment and started walking down the street to her favorite coffee shop, Global Village.   
As Y/N approached the coffee shop she lowered her headphones onto her neck and she got into line to order her earl grey latte and a white chocolate raspberry scone. After placing her order Y/N found a nice table in the back near an outlet to get started on her work. There were a lot of documents she had to go over if she didn’t want to over work Tom this week. It was only 9am so she had some time to knock them out before the agreed upon time of 11am.   
A few hours later Changkyun walked into Global Village followed by his older bandmates, Kihyun, Wonho and Jooheon. They had seen how excited their maknae was about coming to LA and convinced him to let them tag along to wherever he was going this morning. To their surprise, he didn’t get in line to order his drink. Instead they saw him sneak up behind a woman with headphones on and cover her eyes, causing her to jump in her seat. The hyungs were equally relieved and confused when they saw her get up with a huge smile on her face and hug Changkyun. When Changkyun returns to his friends after a quick hello they start asking questions.  
“Changkyun, who is that?” Jooheon started off with.  
“How do you know her?” Kihyun quickly followed.   
And Wonho immediately asked “Why didn’t you tell us you were meeting someone today?” None of them really gave any time for him to respond.   
“Ummm her name is Y/N Y/L/M and I met her in college. We were really close then and basically became family. I originally had just planned on catching up with her on my own at first, but then I thought it would be fun to mess with you guys a little. Also it’s one of your turns to order.” The four of them all order and get their drinks before heading over to Y/N's table.  
Y/N’s headphones are back up as she quickly finished going over the last document. Luckily she finishes it up last second as the guys approach her table. Not wanting to seem rude, Y/N places her headphones and laptop in her bag. Once that’s all set she looks up, smiling and waits for an introduction.   
“Ok everyone, this is Y/N. Y/N/N, these are my hyungs, Kihyun, Wonho and Jooheon” Changkyun says as he points to each of his friends. After a while of talking, Y/N notices that Wonho hasn’t been saying much and when he does speak it’s in Korean to his friends as they clarify some things for him. With that observation, Y/N switches over to Korean, waiting to see if any of the guys catch on. Changkyun doesn’t even bat an eye, but the others are sort of quiet for a moment as they listen to her and Changkyun.   
“Hey oppa, how is Imo? I haven’t heard from her since the holidays” she asks in Korean with a minimal accent.   
“She’s been fine. Eomma usually asks me if you’ve figured out what I do yet,” he responded.   
“Wait, why would I figure out what you do? I only really pay attention to the music indust-... Wait! Did you debut and not tell me!”  
This had all of them laughing as they watched her pout at being out of the loop. It’s revealed to her that the four of them are in a band called Monsta X and that there are three other members. The guys started asking her about why she knows how to speak Korean and asked a lot about Changkyun in his college years. As they all started becoming friends, Changkyun notices that Y/N’s eyes would linger a little longer on Jooheon and vice versa. He could tell that they found each other attractive and started working up ways in his head to try to get them together. After all, they were both great friends of his and they deserve great partners, so why not find a way to get them together?


End file.
